Кашиик
Кашиик ( ), также известная как Планета вуки C, Эдеан, G5-623 и Мир вуки — покрытая густыми лесами деревьев врошир планета расы вуки. Расположенная в Среднем Кольце, она входила в Галактическую Республику, а позднее — в Новую Республику, в промежутке оказавшись под властью Галактической Империи. Природа География Отсутствие наклона оси планеты и идеально круглая орбита определяют отсутствие на Кашиике смены сезонов. Планета имеет расплавленное металлическое ядро, каменную мантию и кремниевую кору. На планете четыре континента, составляющие 40% её поверхности, в основном поросшие густыми лесами, хотя в закрытых для дождей горных районах имеются небольшие пустыни. В тропическом океанический поясе имеются цепочки островов и длинные коралловые рифы. Кроме того, вдоль побережья океанов изредка встречаются песчаные пляжи. Флора Обширные леса, в которых доминируют деревья врошир, достигающие нескольких километров высоты, встречаются на планете повсеместно. На береговой линии из бело-коричневого песка произрастают сочные травы. Большую часть планеты можно сравнить с громадным болотом, полным жизни. Почва влажная, воды много. На Кашиике много больших, но неглубоких морей. Преимущественно местную природу можно описать как многоуровневую западню, поскольку опасность возрастает по мере спуска от вершин деревьев к поверхности планеты. Согласно представлениям вуки, эта вертикальная среда обитания имеет семь уровней. Цивилизация вуки в основном располагается на седьмом, самом верхнем уровне, а на четвертый даже самые смелые вуки спускаются нечасто. Самый нижний уровень носит название «Земли теней» или «notherworld»''The Wookiee Storybook''. Леса Кашиика наполнены огромным количество различных растений, часто обладающих особой формой сознания. Вуки учатся общаться с этими растениями и часто находят способ взаимовыгодного использования. Например, такое растение, как орга, позволяет вуки собирать свои старые корни для использовании в церемониях Дня жизни. Фауна Кроме разумных вуки на Кашиике встречаются различные виды кашиикских бант, небольшое число терентатеков и множество других животных. *Agr *Anakkona *Blastail *Bolotaur *Bolstyngar *Borer beetle *Can-cell (http://www.starwars.com/databank/creature/cancell/index.html) *Charkarr *Daubirds *Flame beetle *Flarion *Gorryl slug *Kashyyyk greyclimber *Kashyyykian Reek *Kashyyyk land shrimp *Kashyyyk slash-spider *Katarn *Khorrwot *Kinrath *Kkekkrrg rro *Kroyie *Kybuck *Mallakin *Minstyngar *Mouf *Mykal *Needlebug *Netcaster *Phosflea *Protoplasmic slug *Scuttle Grazerr *Sureggi *Syren Plant *Tach *Taurill *Terentatek *Uller *Urnsori *Varactyl *Walluga *Webweaver *Yuugrr История Бесконечная империя во время Джедайской гражданской войны.]] За тысячелетия до образования Галактической Республики Кашиик входил в ракатанскую Бесконечную Империю. Поверхность планеты была терраформирована ракатанцами для удобства земледелия, но из-за развала их империи машины терраформирования оказались без присмотра, из-за чего планета обрела свою ненормально густую растительность. Корпорация Цзерка и рабство Позднее Кашиик обнаружила корпорация Цзерка, присвоившая планете вначале обозначение G5-623, а затем, после опроса акционеров, переименовавшая её в Эдеан. В 3 993 ДБЯ во время Великой охоты в схватке с терентатеком на планете погиб джедай Гуун Хан Сареш. Во время Мандалорских войн мандалорцы собирались захватить Кашиик, однако вскоре их намерения изменились: в план атаки включили уничтожение крупного участка леса и превращение целого континента в голое, пригодное для сражения место. Через некоторое время после начала Мандалорских войн серый джедай Джоли Биндо выбрал Кашиик своим новым домом. Контроль Цзерки над Эдином прекратился в 3 956 ДБЯ, когда порабощенные вуки, возглавленные Фреиром, его сыном Заалбаром, и Реваном, уничтожили аванпосты корпорации и изгнали с планеты всех её представителей. Старая Республика Предположительно после этого Кашиик решил присоединиться к Галактической Республике. Вуки скопировали гипердвигатель, добытый с корабля трандошан. Республика приняла планету благодаря сложившимся отношения с Кореллией, Верпином и Алдерааном. Во время Новых войн ситов планету захватило Братство Тьмы. Перед началом Войн клонов в Галактическом Сенате Кашиик представлял сенатор Яруа. Вуки колонизировали оба главных спутника Кашиика, а также другие планеты в системе, включая Аларис Прайм. Через некоторое время после Битвы за Набу Торговая гильдия вуки попыталась ввести налог на товары, провозимые через систему Кашиик Торговой Федерацией. В ответ на планету прибыл граф Дуку с армией боевых супердроидов и разогнал гильдию. Войны клонов ]] Когда начались Войны клонов, Кашиик оставался нейтральным. В рамках проекта «Темный собиратель» граф Дуку испытал найденный им на Раксус Прайм собиратель силы, опустошив Аларис Прайм в системе Кашиик, но сепаратистам пришлось уйти со спутника, угроза с их стороны на время отстутпила. Перед этим была предпринята слабая атака на саму планету, но эта попытка также была пресечена и на протяжении 18 месяцев Кашиик сохранял нейтральный статус. Решение о месте планеты в конфликте принимали несколько королевских семей вуки, объединенные в совет во главе с королем Гракчауаа. Он изначально придерживался нейтралитета, изредка ведя переговоры как с Республикой, так и с Конфедерация независимых систем. Последняя желала контролировать гиперпространственные магистрали и использовать тайные торговые маршруты вуки, чтобы подрывать коммуникации Республики, получая таким образом преимущество в войне. ]] Однако терпение генерала Гривуса кончилось, и он приказал своим неймойдианским офицерам отправить несколько дроидов убедить Гракчауаа сделать правильный выбор. Тот был почти готов присоединиться к Конфедерации, когда пришло сообщение, что его сын, принц Рикумми, был убит случайным выстрелом дроида-разведчика. Разгневанный король немедленно встал на сторону Республики, вынудив сепаратистов начать массированное вторжение на Кашиик на заключительной стадии войны. В ответ Республика прислала свои войска, которыми командовали мастер Йода и клон коммандер Гри. В прибрежном городе Качиро объединенные силы солдат-клонов и вуки приняли бой с дроидами сепаратистов. В битве лично участовал Йода. Несмотря на превосходящие силы противника победу в Битве за Кашиик осталась за Республикой и вуки, понесшими тяжелейшие потери. Галактическая Империя и рабство Однако торжество вуки было недолгим. После создания Галактической Империи джедаи были объявлены врагами государства. Верховный канцлер Палпатин провозгласил себя Императором и привел в действие Приказ 66. Солдаты-клоны взяли под контроль Кашиик, убив Луминару Ундули, заставив Йоду тайно покинуть планету и вынудив прятаться Куинлана Воса. Вскоре Кашиик переименовали в Планету вуки С, введя на ней военное положение. Вуки подняли восстание, но оно окончилось неудачей. По предложению трандошан, бывших давними врагами Кашиика, Империя стала использовать вуки в качестве рабов. Захваченные вуки использовались в бесчисленных имперских проектах, включая Комплекс Моу и «Звезду Смерти». Но благодаря своей глубокой привязанности к родному миру многие вуки ускользали от имперцев, чтобы вернуться к любимым лесам на важный для них праздник, День жизни. Вуки часто становились жертвами работорговцев с соседних планет Трандоша и Митаранор. Новая Республика После Битвы у Эндора Альянс свободных планет освободил вуки из рабства. Нагаи попытались снова их поработить, но этому воспрепятствовала Новая Республика. К сожалению, свобода вуки вновь оказалась короткой. Империя, зализав раны, быстро восстановила своё присутствие на Кашиике, и вуки снова стали рабами. примерно в 5 ПБЯ Хан Соло и Чубакка помогли организовать на планете революцию, в чем им частично помогли Лэндо Калрисиан, Разбойная эскадрилья и адмирал Акбар. В Сенате Новой Республики Кашиик представлял Керритрарр, планета стала одним из основателем государства и миром, входящим в Внутренний совет. Kashyyyk was represented in the New Republic Senate by Kerrithrarr, and the planet became a key signatory and member world of the Inner Council. На планете быстро развивалась торговля, и город Тиккийана стал крупным поставщиком компьютерных технологий. Это, однако, в 23 ПБЯ сделало его целью агентов Второй Империи. Отряд под командованием Зекка напал на компьютерные склады Тиккийаны, чтобы использовать трофеи в войне Второй Империи против Новой Республики. Кашиик играл важную роль во время Войны с юужан-вонгами|, входя в состав Новой Республики и, позднее, Галактического Альянса. После освобождения Корусанта от юужан-вонговской оккупации на Кашиике прошли торжества по этому поводу. Что случилось с Кашииком в Эпоху Наследия, пока неизвестно. За кулисами *В оригинальной версии сценария фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» вторую «Звезду Смерти» должны были строить рабы-вуки на орбите Кашиика. В более поздних версиях место действие было перенесено на лесистый спутник Эндора, на котором жили эвоки. *Впервые о планете рассказали в 1978 году в «The Star Wars Holiday Special», а на большом экране она появилась в 2005 году в «Мести ситов». *Играх серии «Super Star Wars» для Super Nintendo указывается, что чубака был родом с Кажиика ( ). *Персонаж Star Trek: Voyager, Kashyk, по-видимому, был назван в честь планеты вуки. *Существует мнение, что между изображением Кашиика в РВ и в «Мести ситов» есть противоречия. Если прежние данные РВ (до выхода «Мести ситов») указывали, что жители планеты никогда не спускаются с деревьев, поздние описания рассказывали о побережье океанов, где существовали наземные поселения. Указанное расхождение может быть легко объяснено тем, что «Месть ситов» показывает только малую часть планеты, которая может отличаться от остального мира. Кроме того, в Han Solo Trilogy (особенно в «Rebel Dawn») упоминается, что на Кашиике существовали прибрежные области. *При создании Кашиика для «Мести ситов» использовались фотографии Пхукет в Таиланде и Гуйлина в Китае. *Способов произношения слова «Kashyyyk» существует несколько. Первый раз его называли «казук» с ударением на второй слог. В играх «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» и «Star Wars: Republic Commando» используется вариант «кэшийк» с ударением на первый слой. G-канону соответствует произношение «Мести ситов»: «кашик» с ударением на второй слог. Также планету называют в игре «Star Wars: Empire at War». В игре «Star Wars: Battlefront II» используется вариант «кэшик» с ударением на первый слог. Для данной статьи принят вариант «Кашиик» как компромисс между графическим и фонетическим соотвествием английскому слову. *В некоторых переводах компьютерных игр планета называется «Каушиик» . *Название Edean может быть связано с Эдемом (Эдемским садом). *Ожидается, что Кашиик появится в готовящеся к выходу романе «Инферно» серии «Наследие силы» — изображенная на обнародованной обложке местность сильно напоминает планету вуки. Появления *«Darth Bane: Path of Destruction» *«Deep Forest» *«Star Wars: Battlefront» *«Star Wars: Battlefront II» *«Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03» *«Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game)» *«Star Wars: Clone Wars» **«Chapter 22» *«Star Wars: Republic Commando» *«LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick» *«LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» *«Republic Commando: Order 66» *«Orders» *«Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» *«Descent» *«Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader» *«Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» *«Star Wars: Empire at War» *«Way of the Wookiee» *«The Paradise Snare» *«The Hutt Gambit» *«Rebel Dawn» *«When the Domino Falls» *«Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees» *«The Star Wars Holiday Special» *«To Fight Another Day» *«The Wookiee Storybook» *«Star Wars 91: Wookiee World» *«The Vandelhelm Mission» *«Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» *«Pax Empirica» *«The Kashyyyk Depths» *«A Forest Apart» *«Heir to the Empire» *«Children of the Jedi» *«Darksaber» *«Specter of the Past» *«Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight» *«Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell» *«Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial» *«Edge of Victory II: Rebirth» *«Dark Journey» *«Destiny's Way» *«Ylesia» *«The Final Prophecy» *«The Unifying Force» }} Источники *«The Dark Forces Saga» *«Star Wars: Complete Locations» *«Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary» *«Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» *«Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide» *«The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith» *«The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith» *«Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay» *«Star Wars Insider 79» *«Star Wars Insider 93»}} Примечания Внешние ссылки * Категория:Планеты Бесконечной Империи Категория:Планеты с джунглями Категория:Локации Кашиика Категория:Планеты Среднего Кольца Категория:Республиканские планеты Категория:Ситские планеты de:Kashyyyk en:Kashyyyk es:Kashyyyk fr:Kashyyyk nl:Kashyyyk pl:Kashyyyk pt:Kashyyyk fi:Kashyyyk sv:Kashyyyk